Best Birthday Ever
by shakeahand55
Summary: The day had started out boring and lonely but had suddenly turned out to be fun and filled with her best friends, Denise was sure it was the best day of her life, other then her wedding day and when she had had Jeremy.


**Title:** Best Birthday Ever

**Author:** shakeahand55

**Summary:** Prompt is Birthday, and sorry if it's totally out of character, this is my first Army Wives fic. But I hope it's ok.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own them, I'm just playing with them.

* * *

Denise sighed as she hit the mute button on the remote, tossed it to her left and watched as it bounced on the cushion before it lay flat and still.

The back holding in the battery had popped off again and the battery was sticking out from under it, she knew she'd have to fix it before Frank got home, he hated it when the remote didn't work.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch and just took a few long deep and calming breaths, she was relaxed but bored and it was making her restless.

She had finished all she had to do today and she knew everyone else were either busy at work or with their kids doing something on this overcast but warm October Saturday.

She listened to the silence in the house, it was almost deafening, and if it weren't for the sound of people, cars and dogs outside she was sure she'd have gone crazy.

She checked the clock on the wall noticing it was almost lunch time and a smile slowly grew on her face as she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen island and picked up her cell phone and held the number 3 key down, speed dialling her best friend.

"Hello Claudia Joy, I was just wondering if you were busy. No I just wanted to see if you were free for lunch…oh you were, no that's ok. Thank you…ok see you tomorrow bye."

She saw her reflection in the mirror as she turned back towards the couch, her cell still in her hand, she was frowning making her feel very foolish as she sighed again.

She knew it was childish to feel so disappointed that everyone was busy and couldn't do anything with her, just because it was her birthday didn't mean anything, it was just another day on the calendar.

She looked around the house and caught her eye on the remote on the couch, she'd remember to get some more tape and tape the back on it again later tonight after she got off the phone with Frank, that is if he could get a few minutes to call.

He was in Iraq and wouldn't be home for another few months and they tried every few days to talk but she knew how hard it was for him to get a few minutes to phone.

But she really hoped he could today, she just wanted to hear his voice, to hear him wish her a happy birthday and tell her he'd be home soon, that he loved her and missed her.

She sighed and shook her head as she picked up her purse from the island, made sure she had her house and car keys then headed out of the house and right to her car, intent on going somewhere but not knowing where, she just wanted out.

She drove around the post a few times trying to think of something to do when she decided she'd just go to the Hump Bar and have some lunch and see if she couldn't get in a small chat with Roxy.

As she pulled in the parking lot she noticed a few cars she knew, the cars of Roland, Pamela and Claudia Joy parked beside each other beside a navy blue pick up she had never seen before, she knew Roxy's car was here too but couldn't see it.

She pushed down the anger that started to rise, ok so they all told her they were busy and couldn't meet for lunch, but maybe they were helping Roxy at the bar.

Maybe they didn't lie to her or maybe they did.

She forced herself not to get upset, even if they did lie to her maybe they all just showed up from a quick lunch before getting back to whatever they were doing.

Yea that was it, they just all showed up for lunch and would be leaving in a few minutes to get back to their busy day, she locked the car door and straightened out her top with a sigh.

'Happy Birthday to me, yes Frank I had a good day, my friends were all busy, I think they may have lied to me and I was alone and bored out of my mind all day, but no it was ok I had a good day all alone' she said to herself as she headed into the bar, blinking in the dimly lit room.

She froze, she was sure her mouth was agape and she looked very silly as she stood there, but the shock and surprise wouldn't let her move, pride be damned.

They all stood at the bar, smiling as they looked at her, a cake was beside them on the bar, with a few gift bags, cards and drinks of many different colours around them.

"Happy Birthday Denise" they all said as one, she snapped out of her stupor and smiled and laughed as she made her way to them, she felt very foolish for thinking they lied to her now.

They laughed "you thought we lied eh? Been there myself once or twice" Roxy said, holding up a flower taped to a home made card "here this is from the boys, Finn made the in school and TJ picked the flower" she handed it over laughing "don't mind the coffee stain please…I dropped it in a pot of coffee this morning…just don't tell the boys" she said sheepishly.

Denise laughed as she looked at it, she said happy birthday in different colours and had a picture of what she couldn't tell, the coffee stain blocked it all out and made the ink run and smear.

"Thank you Roxy, thank TJ and Finn for me, this is very sweet" she gave Roxy a hug as she took a drink from Roland's out stretched hand "happy birthday Denise" he told her giving her a hug and putting a bag in her other hand.

Denise spent all afternoon in the Hump Bar that day, hanging out with her friends, drinking, eating cake, opening her presents and laughing at herself for being so stupid, she had the best of friends and they would never knowingly lie to her, not on her birthday especially.

"Thank you guys…" she shook her head "no, no more cake, I think I'll explode" Claudia Joy took a box out of her purse and handed it to her with a smile.

"Alright no more cake, but here one more thing to open" she said leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest, Pamela was leaning over her shoulder trying to get a better look at whatever was in the box.

"Open it already, we don't have all day you know" Pamela said with a laugh as Denise slowly opened the box, she gasped as tears came to her eyes, she brought a shaky hand to her mouth.

She turned her hand so they could see the box, or more see what was in the box that got her so worked up.

Sitting on a red silk cloth was a gold diamond and pink ruby studded ring, Pamela was sure it was the shiniest thing she had ever seen in a bar.

"Look at the inside of the band" Claudia Joy told her as she picked up the ring and pointed to the inside of the band for Denise to read _'Love you always Dee'_ she knew it was from Frank.

"How? When?" she was more then shocked, this day was turning out better then she had ever expected and the ring just totally topped it off for her.

"Frank got it just before he deployed…he asked me to keep it for your birthday, he knew he wouldn't be here and he wanted to give you something" Denise was sure she would start crying soon.

"Thank you…thank you guys…" she said again as she looked around at them all and her bags sitting in front of her, she blinked away her tears, today wasn't for crying even if they were happy tears.

"I really do have the best of friends don't I?" she said laughing as they all nodded and said yes "a toast" Roland said raising his glass, they all followed suit.

"To Denise on her birthday. To all of us, to our friendship and to surprise birthday parties in a bar…all the drinks show up faster then they would at your own house!" they laughed and clinked glasses.

The day had started out boring and lonely but had suddenly turned out to be fun and filled with her best friends, Denise was sure it was the best day of her life, other then her wedding day and when she had had Jeremy.

As she walked in the house later that afternoon, the bags in her left hand and the left over cake in the other and the ring on her finger, she knew for sure she may have just had the best birthday ever.


End file.
